Marea Negra La Balada de BlackWarGreymon
by blutgang-gungnir
Summary: Tras los hechos de El retorno del Diablo, el Mar Oscura está infestado de sombras digitales. El único capaz de eliminarlas parece ser un misteriosamente renacido BlackWarGreymon, pero este tiene sus propios dilemas¿Es realmente diferente de las sombras?
1. Heaven

Este es. No es un fic mío más. Es MI fic. Todos los demás son una excusa para hacer este. Pongámonos en situación, porque será un fic bastante complejo en comparación con la mayoría de los que hay en esta página.

Black(nombre por el que denominaré a BlackWarGreymon a no ser que un personaje se refiera a él explicítamente) nace de cien torres oscuras porque todos los planes de Arukenimon se iban al traste. Los niños elegidos, ingenuamente, van a derrotarle. En cuanto Hikari y Takeru le ven se acojonan, ya que saben que del poder de WarGreymon, pero quedan out, y XV-Mon, Aquilamon y Ankylomon se enfrentan a él. Por supuesto, Black hace lo que quiere con ellos. Llega Paildramon, que para los nuevos era lo mejor de lo mejor, pero Black le ahostia con autoridad. Con todos desmayados, no les mata porque no le da la gana, pasa de Arukenimon, y vive su vida, luchando contra todo lo que pilla en busca de su objetivo en la vida. En un momento de su travesía se encuentra con Agumon, con el que tiene una conversación en la que se cuestiona los motivos y propósitos de su existencia. Agumon, a falta de respuestas, le ofrece su amistad. Pero antes de sellar su amistad, una Piedra Sagrada es dañada, y Black sufre por ello. A partir de entonces dedica su vida a destruir unos pedruscos de cuya existencia ninguno de nosotros sabía, lo que al parecer causa distorsiones entre digimundo, mundo real, y quien sabe que más. Los digidestinados tratan de evitarlo, supongo que por la distorsión, porque no le veo lógica a arriesgar el cuello por unas rocas que ni sabían que existían. No se cuestionaron los motivos de Black ni nada, en una actitud bastante ingrata hacia quien les había perdonado la vida. Black va rompiendo piedrecitas y defendiéndose de los ataques de los digidestinados(el nunca atacó primero, solo quería partir las rocas). En una de estas le hincharon los c****** sobremanera y le dio a Angemon una somanta de palos como nunca había recibido. Lo más fascinante es que el panoli de Iori al verlo se pregunta:"¿Cómo puede tener corazón, si está pegando a Angemon?"¡Y le habían atacado ellos!Lo de Iori con Black era una obsesión o algo, porque al capi siguiente arriesga su vida por otro de los pedrolos. Black, con muy buenas maneras le pide que se aparte, pero el mocoso como si oyera llover, dispuesto a morir. Pero bueno, justo antes de que rompiese la última piedra, aparece la tetera gigante, que aún conservaba un poco del molonismo de Angemon y le planta cara a Black. Aparece Azulongmon, a quien Black desfía, pues lo que realmente quería era enfrentarse a alguien que le derrotara, ya que pensaba que una vida de Torres Oscuras sería eternamente desgraciada, pero Azulongmon le echa la bronca y Black se pira. Varios capítulos después, trata de cruspirse a Oikawa, pues le consideraba un cuerpo extraño que no merecía existir, pero WarGreymon se lo impide y comienza la pelea que todos queríamos ver, pero Imperialdramon se mete donde no pintaba nada y queda en tablas. Black les pide que le rematen, pero le dicen que la vida merece ser vivida(¿Y eso donde lo dejaron cuando quisieron matarle?). A Black le parece estúpida la vida que llevan(por las palabras de V-Mon, que arruinó el discurso de Agumon y Wormmon), pero acepta intentarlo. Pero días más tarde percibe el poder de la Oscuridad tomado por Oikawa, y trata de hacerle ver su error mediante el diálogo(cosa que, salvo Agumon, nadie intentó con él). Sería el abuelo del mocoso quién lo lograra, pero justo entonces una presencia maligna toma posesión de Oikawa y lanza un ataque contra el abuelo, que Black intercepta, quedando malherido. En ese momento se percata de que Oikawa está siendo controlado por una fuerza que intentó controlarle a él en el pasado(la florecilla, una cosa bastante confusa). WarGreymon ayuda a Black a ponerse en pie, pero este, sabedor de su final, opta por sacrificarse sellando la puerta de Hikarigaoka con el poder de la Oscuridad de su cuerpo. Lo mejor de 02.

Los hechos de este fic tienen lugar tras los de mi fic El retorno del Diablo, del que os haré un pequeño resumen a continuación.

Los niños elegidos se reúnen para celebrar el cuarto aniversario de su llegada al digimundo. Por desgracia, aquella noche estarían dispersos, lo que puede parecer casual, pero era el reflejo de su inconsciente separación tras vencer a Armaggemon. En la reunión un digimon sagrado llamado Quetzalmon les advierte de que seis poderosos digimons están en paradero desconocido. Sorprendentemente, Quetzalmon resulta estar controlado por el líder de estos, Barbamon, que quería que los digidestinados estuviesen preparados para hacerles frente. Sora y Yamato se enfrentan a AncientMegatheriumon; Koushiro y Miyako a GranKuwagamon; Mimi, Michael y su compañera Gwen Langley a Lotosmon; Jyou a Plesiomon; Daisuke y Ken a Darkdramon; y Taichi, Hikari y Takeru a Barbamon. Durante estas batallas, se activó todo el poder de los emblemas de la amistad, el amor, el conocimiento, la inocencia, la sinceridad, la amabilidad, y el valor. No solo eso, sino que en el último de ellos, WarGreymon libera a sus amigos del terrible Señuelo de Muerte de Barbamon, usando el poder de la Oscuridad del sello de Black. WarGreymon oculta este hecho a sus amigos. Simúltaneamente, Whamon y su compañero Jenson descubren un Remolino de Oscuridad en pleno Océano Atlántico, y Iori ayuda a Piddomon, el cerrajero del digimundo, a recuperar la fabulosa Llave de Luz y Oscuridad, pues este le informa de la existencia de una grieta entre el mundo real y el Mar Oscuro. No solo eso, sino que Hiroaki, el padre de Takeru y Yamato, descubre una investigación del Gobierno para dictaminar si los digimons suponen una amenaza a la Seguridad Nacional. Finalmente, los niños elegidos liderados por Taichi descubren que los ataques han sido planeados por Demon para que el poder de sus emblemas le liberase del Mar Oscuro. También descubren la existencia de unos seres llamados digimons ancestrales, de los que Demon es uno de los últimos supervivientes. Miyako se enoja al considerar que las Bestias Sagradas les han ocultado información, y discute con Daisuke. Mientras, Gennai es informado por Piximon de que WarGreymon ha empleado el poder de la Oscuridad, y juzga que ha llegado el momento de seleccionar al niño elegido de la Oscuridad. Los niños elegidos se dirigen al Remolino de Oscuridad para enfrentarse a Demon, pero Takeru, Hikari y sus digimons son desviados por Barbamon, con el que se enfrentan, pero Gatomon no es capaz de superdigievoucionar, y MagnaAngemon es derrotado por Barbamon. Cuando este se dispone a ejecutar a Hikari, Takeru la protege creando un escudo de esperanza, y la confiesa sus sentimientos antes de caer inconsciente. Gatomon ultradigievoluciona y destruye a Barbamon, tras lo cuál se encuentran con Iori y ClavisAngemon. Miyako, que se ha quedado en Odaiba, habla con Darkdramon, que la informa de la existencia de la Profecía Oscura, que predice las Seis Crisis del digimundo. Cinco de ellas ya han sucedido, y la situación actual podría ser la Sexta Crisis. Darkdramon opina que las Bestias Sagradas han forzado esta crisis para solucionarla cuanto antes. Demon hace su aparición, acompañado de un encadenado Dragomon. Pese a que es enfrentado con todas sus fuerzas, Demon no es derrotado. Mientras tiene lugar el combate, Hikari se da cuenta de que Takeru se debate entre la vida y la muerte. Pata mon al verlo, le grita que viva, y este despierta activando su emblema. Patamon ultradigievoluciona en Seraphimon, pero Demon alcanza su verdadera forma. Ante la igualdad de fuerzas, Seraphimon reúne las energías de sus amigos en su devastador ataque Siete Cielos, sacrificando de esa forma su propia vida. Demon es destruido, pero antes se arrepiente de sus crímenes y alerta a los digidestinados de que ha dejado tras de sí en el Mar Oscuro un ejército de sombras digitales, digimons revividos por el poder conjunto de la Oscuridad y los digimons ancestrales. Antes de que Dragomon regrese al Mar Oscuro, Agumon intercambia unas misteriosas palabras con ClavisAngemon, tras las que ambos acompañan a Dragomon al Mar Oscuro.

Y esa es la situación en la que está este fic. Su primer capítulo es un songfic con la canción Heaven de los Talking Heads. Podeis escucharla en mi canal de Youtube, al que podéis acceder desde mi perfil.

Digimon no me pertenece, pero es no impide que este fic empiece¡YA!

* * *

><p><strong>HEAVEN<strong>

Megumi Kusaagi se encerró en su habitación. Otra noche más su padre volvía borracho a casa y pegaba a su madre. Megumi sabía que si estaba cerca luego iría ella. Por ese motivo, trató de no oír el llanto de su madre. Recordó el sueño que había estado teniendo los últimos días. Una playa. Ella estaba de cara al mar, esperando, pero de repente la arena se desvanecía bajo sus pies y se hundía en el mar. No era un sueño muy agradable, pero su vida lo era menos y, por algún motivo, se sentía a gusto en aquel agua.

_Everyone is trying to get to the bar  
>The name of the bar, the bar is called heaven<em>

_Todo el mundo está tratando de llegar al bar  
>El nombre del bar, el bar es llamado Cielo<br>_

Oyó un portazo. Su padre se había marchado otra vez. Se atrevió a salir de su habitación.

Megumi tenía ocho años. Tenía el pelo negro corto, tez pálida, y grandes ojos verdes. Todos decían que era una chica triste. Siempre estaba sola, sentada en un rincón dibujando espirales. Le gustaba dibujar espirales. Le hacía olvidarse de todo y se imaginaba recorriéndola hasta su centro, donde encontraría algo. No sabía el que, pero algo había.

_The band in heaven, they play my favourite song  
>Play it one more time, play it all night long<em>

_La banda en el Cielo, tocan mi canción preferida  
>La tocan una vez más, la tocan toda la noche <em>

Su madre está llorando en la cocina, como tantas otras veces. Megumi se acerca a consolarla, pero cuando su madre la ve, finge una sonrisa. La pregunta que hace. Megumi contesta que nada. Su madre la dice que si quiere puede jugar en el ordenador. Megumi lo hace, sabedora de que lo que su madre desea es estar sola. Enciende el ordenador. No pasa nada. La pantalla sigue negra. Pero es una negrura diferente. Megumi la toca, y nota como es absorbida por el ordenador. Debería estar sorprendida y asustada, pero no lo está. Sabe donde va. A la playa de sus sueños.

_Heaven, heaven is a place,_

_a place where nothing, nothing ever happens  
>Heaven, heaven is a place,<em>

_a place where nothing, nothing ever happens_

Cielo, el Cielo es un lugar,

_un lugar donde nada, nunca pasa nada  
>Cielo, el Cielo es un lugar,<em>

_un lugar donde nada, nunca pasa nada _

Megumi contempla el mar. Su oleaje la reconforta. Se acerca al agua, y observa un brillo metálico en el mar.

_There is a party, everyone is there  
>Everyone will leave at exactly the same time<em>

_Hay una fiesta, aquí está todo el mundo  
>Todo el mundo se irá exactamente al mismo tiempo<em>

La marea acerca a Megumi los objetos brillantes. Son piezas rotas. Piezas rotas de una armadura.

_Everyone will leave at exactly the same time  
>When this party's over, it will start again<em>

_Cuando la fiesta se acabe, empezará de nuevo  
>No va a ser diferente, será exactamente lo mismo<br>_

Pronto, Megumi se ve rodeada por tobillera, hombreras, restos de lo que una vez fue una coraza...incluso una garra metálica de color negro. Esa garra la da miedo, pero al verla siente una cálida sensación en su interior.

_Heaven, heaven is a place,_

_a place where nothing, nothing ever happens_

Cielo, el Cielo es un lugar,

_un lugar donde nada, nunca pasa nada _

Ahora se acerca la parte más brillante. La marea la lleva directamente a los pies de Megumi. Esta toma el objeto. Es un casco con tres cuernos. Megumi mira al hueco de los ojos de ese casco, y de repente algo pasa.

_When this kiss is over it will start again__fun  
>It will not be any different, it will be exactly the same<br>It's hard to imagine that nothing at all could be so exciting, could be this much_

_Cuando este beso se vaya, empezará de nuevo  
>No va a ser diferente, será exactamente lo mismo<br>Es difícil imaginar que nada pudiera ser tan emocionante, podría ser tan divertido _

El casco se ilumina con una fulgurante luz blanca y cambia de forma. Cuando la luz cesa, lo que Megumi tiene en las mano es un digihuevo.

_Heaven, heaven is a place,_

_a place where nothing, nothing ever happens  
>Heaven, heaven is a place,<em>

_a place where nothing, nothing ever happens_

_Cielo, el Cielo es un lugar,_

_un lugar donde nada, nunca pasa nada  
>Cielo, el Cielo es un lugar,<em>

_un lugar donde nada, nunca pasa nada_

Megumi se aferra al digihuevo y cierra los ojos. Nota como bajo sus pies se deshace la arena, y lentamente se sumerge en el agua.


	2. Muertes de Nacimiento

Toc, toc.¿Quién es?¡Es el plasta de blutgang-gungnir que ha vuelto de quien sabe donde para daros la turra con sus tramas cruzadas, subyacentes, paralelas, perpendiculares, tangenciales, exponenciales y nosecuantociales que solo él entiende!¿O tal vez habrá abandonado ese rollo y sus fics se volverán normaluchos?

Ni ante el mismísimo Apocalipsis.

Segunda entrega de mi fic maestro, esta vez no es un songfic, pero es un capítulo que sintetiza muy bien mi estilo sin acción de por medio(al menos no acción de digi a digi). Es un capítulo que solo podía titular...

* * *

><p><strong>MUERTES DE NACIMIENTO<strong>

Todos nacemos predestinados. Una fuerza ancestral llamada Destino guía nuestros pasos desde que nacemos hasta que morimos, e incluso más allá. Pero a veces, en raras ocasiones, surge alguien con la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para desafiar al Destino, logrando lo que algunos llamarían Milagro. Pero el Destino es cruel con estas portentosas criaturas. O tal vez, solo tal vez, es que el Destino, curioso, traza un camino mucho más atroz para ver si su voluntad es realmente tan fuerte. Ese camino, como todos los trazados por el Destino, empieza con un nacimiento...

Negro. Aquel ser solo conocía la negrura, en su forma más pura. Probablemente esa fuera la causa de que sintiera miedo al ver que el lugar que habitaba desde que era capaz de recordar se agrietase, y por esas grietas entrase luz. Terrorífica luz. Pero el Destino sabe como castigar a los malvados y el digihuevo que contenía a aquella criatura se abrió. Esta miró lo que le rodeaba con temor y lo que vio le infundio recuerdos. Recuerdos de otra vida. Pero todo era confuso, y por primera vez, lloró.

Espirales. Agua. Digihuevo. A Megumi Kusanagi le dolía la cabeza mientras despertaba de su sopor. Esta pesadilla había sido muy realista, pero no había sido real, se dijo. Nunca lo eran. La niña se percató de que se había quedado dormida en la cama de sus padres. Cierto, había estado jugando con el ordenador. Pero no recordaba a qué. Miró a la pantalla, y por un instante le pareció que un hombre joven y apuesto le devolvía la mirada. Parpadeó, y al volver a mirar la pantalla estaba apagada. Negro.

Megumi se levantó un poco aturdida, y se dio cuenta de que sus zapatillas y pantalones estaban mojados. ¿Qué significaba aquello?¿Acaso lo que había pasado era cierto?Instintivamente, buscó el digihuevo con la mirada, y para su sorpresa, a pocos centímetros de donde había estado tumbada había fragmentos de aquel digihuevo. Entonces oyó un agudo gemido proveniente de entre los cojines de la cama. Megumi se sintió dividida. Quería gritar, llorar, reír...Quería saber si tenía un compañero digimon. Alguien que aliviara su tristeza. Alguien con quien recorrer la espiral de la vida hasta su centro. Su negro centro.

Negro. Ese era el color de la pequeña criatura que había bajo los cojines. Megumi lo miró y supo que sufría. Alargó su mano con la intención de acariciarlo, de consolarlo. Pero el pequeño Botamon estaba muy asustado, y por algún motivo no vio a una inocente chica de ocho años, sino un resplandor púrpura proveniente e un hombre pálido con un abrigo azul. Por ello lanzó unas burbujas a aquella mano.

-Ay. Quema...-protestó Megumi, retirando el brazo. Miró con tristeza aquel digimon. Tal vez se había equivocado. Tal vez ese digimon no fuese su compañero. Tal vez ese no fuese su Destino.

Pero a veces, en raras ocasiones, surge alguien con la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para desafiar al Destino, logrando lo que algunos llamarían Milagro.

Megumi se quedo mirando al asustado Botamon, y de repente, entendió al digimon.

-No tengas miedo-dijo Megumi con voz tranquilizadora-No voy a hacerte daño.

El pequeño Botamon reacciono refugiándose con más ahínco en los cojines, pero Megumi no estaba dispuesta a rendirse.

-¿Te escondes?Bueno, supongo que yo también me escondería en tu situación. En realidad es lo que hago. En la escuela, y en casa también cuando las cosas se ponen feas...Me escondo en la oscuridad. Espera...-Megumi fue hacia el interruptor que regulaba la luz y lo puso casi al mínimo-¿Mejor así?

La única respuesta que recibió fue que Botamon se alejo un poco de los cojines. Se tumbo en la cama boca abajo mirándole fijamente con una sonrisa.

-Eres muy mono. En mi escuela hay algunos niños que tienen digimon. Son rojos, verdes, azules, blancos...pero hasta ahora no había visto ninguno negro. Me gusta. Negro.

Botamon se tranquilizó y se dio cuenta de que aquella niña no quería hacerle daño. Se acercó a ella hasta estar a escasos centímetros de su cara.

-¿Ahora ya no estás asustado?¡Qué bien!Algunos digimons que he visto hablan, pero los pequeños como tú no. Así que supongo que no puedes decirme como te llamas.

Botamon se movió de lado a lado queriendo decir que no, y aquella niña le entendió.

-Pero si vamos a ser compañeros, necesito llamarte de alguna manera. Ya sé, como eres de color negro, te llamaré Black.¿Te parece bien?

Black. Negro. Ecos de una vida que no recordaba. Le gustaba, le resultaba familiar, y por eso empezó a dar saltos de alegría.

-¡Bien!Entonces te llamaré Black- dijo Megumi contenta-Espero que seamos grandes amigos, Black. Yo soy Megumi.

Megumi acarició el esponjoso cuerpo de Botamon y este se puso contento. Entonces sorprendió a Megumi saltando de la cama y escondiéndose bajo ella. Esta se agacho para buscarlo, y al encontrarlo, Black se puso muy contento.

-¡Ah!Ya veo. Quieres que juguemos al escondite.¿No es así?-preguntó la niña mientras Black hacia gestos de asentimiento-Vale. Mira hacia otro lado y me escondo yo.

Black hizo lo que decía, y cuando se volvió Megumi no estaba, por lo que se puso a botar por la habitación en su busca. De un salto se puso encima del escritorio, frente al ordenador. Negro. Se quedó mirando absorto la pantalla, como si fuera capaz de ver algo que nadie más podía. Tras las cortinas, Megumi lo miraba en silencio. Se preguntaba si aquel lugar...aquel mar...era el lugar al que Black pertenecía. Y si eso era cierto, tal vez Black no debería estar allí. Con ella. Tal vez debería devolverlo al lugar al que vino y que todo volviera a la normalidad. La espiral eterna de tristeza y soledad que era su vida de la que no era capaz de llegar a su centro. Una lágrima recorrió su cara. Black era el mejor amigo que había tenido desde hace mucho tiempo. No quería que se fuera.

Megumi hizo ademán de salir de su escondrijo, lo que asustó a Black, que dio un bote hacia atrás, chocando con un jarrón que cayó al suelo, rompiéndose al instante.

-¿Megumi?¿Que estás haciendo?-preguntó su madre desde la cocina, con un deje de preocupación.

-¿Eh...?Ay, lo siento, es que...he tirado el jarrón junto al ordenador sin querer.-mintió Megumi. Tenía motivos para que nadie supiese de la existencia de Black.

-Bueno, no pasa nada. Voy a barrerlo.-informó su madre.

Eso preocupó a Mgumi, que indicó a Black que se escondiera mientras se escuchaba como se acercaban los pasos. Este, pensando que seguían jugando, así lo hizo. La madre de Megumi abrió la puerta y entró. Tenía los ojos rojos por haber llorado, y se sujetaba la cadera. Megumi supuso que era allí donde su padre la había pegado esta vez. Mientras barría los añicos del jarrón, se escuchó con nitidez el rugido de un estómago hambriento proveniente del rincón donde Black se había ocultado, lo que hizo que Megumi se ruborizase, pero su madre no se percató de su origen.

-Vaya, si que tienes hambre. Queda algo de _sushi_, tu padre no ha comido la cena...

La mujer bajo la cabeza. No sabría decir en que instante sus vidas dieron aquel giro hacia el infierno. Pero fue en los meses posteriores al cuarto cumpleaños de Megumi, cuando despidieron a su marido. Era jefe de seguridad en el edificio de Fuji TV cuando tuvo lugar una misteriosa niebla en Odaiba, y aquellos monstruos, los digimons, hicieron su aparición. No había nada que su marido hubiera podido hacer, pero los directivos no lo vieron así, y no solo le despidieron, sino que procuraron que nunca pudiera avanzar en su carrera. Eso le volvió huraño, y se aíslo de su familia, a la que realmente nunca estuvo muy unido, pues su matrimonio se debía principalmente a que había dejado embarazada a su mujer, y nunca llegaron a conocerse entre ellos. Pero tras su despido, empezó a coquetear con el alcohol. No era infrecuente que, borracho, despreciara públicamente a su mujer, e incluso en ciertas ocasiones a su hija. Aquello provoco que en cierta ocasión ambas tratasen de abandonarle, pero este las descubrió y las pegó. Tras la muerte de los abuelos, ocurrida poco después, no había lugar al que huir, y la mujer no se atrevió a acudir a la policía, pues creyó que, con paciencia y estoicismo, podrían tener una vida normal. Pero tras la Navidad, cuando nuevamente los digimons provocaron una crisis en un concierto de un grupo llamado _Teenage __Wolves_ en el que su marido trabajaba como portero, este se había vuelto mucho más alcohólico y más violento, llegando a amenazarla de muerte. Odiaba a su marido, a los digimons, y por encima de todo, a sí misma, por no tener el valor de hacer algo para cambiar su situación, ya no por ella, sino por Megumi. Desde el colegio la informaban de su insociabilidad. Solo se tenían la una a la otra. A nadie más.

-Megumi, después de recenar, lávate los dientes y vete a la cama. Creo que yo voy a dormir ya.-indicó, mientras de un cajón extraía unos somníferos.

Megumi aprovechó cuando su madre no miraba para recoger a Black y dirigirse a la cocina con él.

-Uf, por que poco-Megumi alzó a Black mirándole a los ojos-Hemos de tener cuidado, a mis padres no les caen bien los digimons.

La niña dirigió una mirada a la cerrada puerta del dormitorio de sus padres. Sabía lo que ocurría y sabía que no podía continuar así. Quería mucho a su madre, pero no parecía que ella se atreviera a hacer nada. Megumi no se molestaba en fantasear con escapar de allí, pues era consciente de que no había ningún sitio al que pudieran ir. Solo soñaban con el mar...y la Oscuridad. Y se había hecho realidad, pensó mirando a Black. Era un recién nacido, una gran responsabilidad, y Megumi no estaba segura de ser capaz de ser su compañera, pero estaba deseosa de intentarlo.

-Umm, eres un bebé. Pero eres un digimon. Los digimons que he visto comen de todo, no sé si tú lo harás...

Pero Black arregló sus dudas al saltar de sus brazos para tragarse todo el _sushi_ de un bocado, como si nada.

-Oh...vaya, comes muy rápido.¿Y ahora que te pasa?-preguntó al ver que hacía gestos de dolor-¿Quieres ir al baño?

La respuesta de Black fue ponerse de un extraño color morado. Megumi le llevó al lavabo, pero antes de llegar, Black vomitó en el pasillo.

-¡Oh, no!¡Has comido demasiado, o algo!¡Hay que fregar esto!

-¿Megumi?¿Pasa algo?-preguntó su madre.

-No, no, tranquila...

-Pues lávate los dientes y ven a darme un beso de buenas noches.

-Voy.-le contestó Megumi, para luego dirigirse a Black-¿Estás bien ahora?

Black asintió.

-Bien. Nos lavamos los dientes y fregamos esto. En mi habitación tengo un cepillo sin usar. Un regalo para ti.

Entraron en la habitación de Megumi, y mientras esta tomaba el cepillo de dientes, Black se puso a rebotar. En uno de us rebotes, desparramó una pila de folios en los que Megumi había dibujado varias espirales.

-¡Cuidado!Estate quieto un mo...-Megumi dejó de hablar al oír abrirse la puerta del apartamento

-Mal...maldita sea...¿Es espta mi cassa?Sí, ess mi cassa...

Desde su habitación, Megumi escuchaba los pasos de su padre, rogando porque no se diera cuenta del vómito del suelo. Mientras, Black se había fijado en un dibujo de una espiral muy grande. Una espiral negra. Estaba absorto mirándola. Tan absorto que ni se enteró del ruido que hizo el padre de Megumi al resbalar con su vómito y caerse.

-¡¿Qué...qué es esto?...Agghhh, has sido tú, maldita zorra...

El hombre se levantó y entró bramando en el dormitorio.

-¡Tranquílizate!-gritó la mujer, asustada.

-Esstoy harto...essta vez no, "cielo"...vass a pagar por todos loss que me han esscupido en essta jodida ciudad...

Megumi empezó a oír como su padre pegaba a su madre, más fuerte que en ocasiones anteriores, y algo dentro de sí misma le dijo que nada volvería a ser igual. Comenzó a llorar, mientras que Black empezó a moverse siguiendo la línea de la negra espiral que le había hipnotizado. Al escuchar un golpe metálico, Megumi no lo soportó y corrió a la habitación de sus padres. No presto atención al hecho de que tras dicho golpe no se oía nada más, pero de cualquier modo nada pudo prepararla para el revés que el Destino había preparado para ella.

Al entrar en aquel dormitorio, se quedo mirando a su madre, tumbada en la cama con los ojos abiertos, pero sin expresión. De la parte anterior de la cabeza manaba abundante sangre que empapaba las blancas sábanas. También había sangre en el cabecero metálico de la cama. Y, entre la cama y la niña, el padre de esta miraba el cadáver de su mujer sin saber exactamente que estaba pasando.

-No...no...-tartamudeaba Megumi, y al oírla su padre la miró-¡No había hecho nada!

-Cálla...Cállate, maldita ssea. Todo ess culpa tuya. Re...renuncie a mi vida para criarte, y ni siquiera sse ssi eress mi hija.-el hombre la miró, con oscuridad infinita en sus ojos- Tal v...vez ssea mejor que va...yass con ella.

Megumi vio aterrada como su padre iba hacia ella con terribles intenciones, y huyó a su habitación, donde Black seguía recorriendo la espiral, muy cerca de su centro. Poco después entro su padre, quien la agarró por el cuello tratando de estrangularla. Megumi miró a Black; su padre, también; y Black, en el centro de la espiral, les devolvió la mirada.

El Destino sabe como castigar a los malvados.

La espiral negra comenzó a elevarse en torno a Black, formando una columna de negrura. Al cesar esta, el Black que allí estaba no era el de hace unos instantes. Era nuevo, y viejo. Recuerdo de una vida anterior. Espiral. Digihuevo. Mar. Destino. Milagro. Negro. Black.

BlackWarGreymon.

El hombre soltó a su hija y se quedó mirando, congelado por el terror, a aquella criatura que le devolvía la mirada. Una mirada en la que se adivinaba la muerte. Black dio un paso hacia él. Recordaba... Vagaba por el desierto, buscando alguien con quien combatir. Alguien a quien destruir. Su enemigo. Sabía quien era su enemigo. Le miraba a los ojos, y veía que este le temía.¿Quién era?Giró su cabeza y vio a Megumi. Tenía miedo. Le preocupaba. Confiaba en ella. Recordaba...alguien le decía"Preocuparse por alguien, confiar en los demás...Esos sentimientos no son imaginados, tienen que ser reales". Aquello era real, lo era. Pero no debería serlo...

-Lárgate, monsstruo.-oyó Black-¡Lárgate de mi vi...vida!

El humano se abalanzaba hacia él.¿Por qué?Ah, claro. La razón por la que había vuelto. Su enemigo. Black lo agarró por el cuello y lo levantó del suelo. Su enemigo. Solo tenía que apretar y ya habría acabado.

-¡Para!¡No lo hagas!-le gritaba la niña. Black la miró.

-Megumi...

-No lo hagas, por favor.-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Es mi enemigo.

-¿Por qué?

-Por ti.

Un crujido. Cuello roto. Black lo suelta. No sabe lo que pasa. No es capaz de recordar...fogonazos aislados. Aquello era real. ¿Por qué?Se lo dijo. Pero no había nacido. No hasta ahora. Pero sí había muerto.

Nacimiento. Muerte. El Destino sabe como castigar a los malvados.

Black mira a Megumi. Se aleja de él. A su espalda, negro. Megumi sigue retrocediendo y sin saberlo, penetra en la Oscuridad. Black está solo, con dos cadáveres. Recordaba...una mujer le ordenaba destruir. No quiere. Pero es su Destino. Y de un modo u otro, el Destino siempre se cumple.

Pero a veces, en raras ocasiones, surge alguien con la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para desafiar al Destino, logrando lo que algunos llamarían Milagro.

* * *

><p><strong>DIGIMON ANALYZER<strong>

Blutgang-gungnir, tío, como te pasas con Megumi. Si alguno de vosotros ha leído La guerra de Myotismon estará pensando eso. Y piensa bien.

Dos capítulos y no explico nada, como en mí es costumbre. ¿Será esto habitual?Sí, pero habrá explicaciones en el capítulo 5. El 3 y 4 serán songfics. De momento, os diré que Black ha vuelto ya en nivel híper, con la memoria algo trastocada, y con la certeza de que debe derrotar a un enemigo...y de que tiene un corazón, pero eso ya lo veréis próximamente.

Y es que a partir del siguiente capi, abandonamos el mundo real para embarcarnos de lleno en el Mar Oscuro, y los extraños sucesos que allí tienen lugar. ¿Y dejas una estela de cadáveres en este mundo?No exactamente, podréis seguir la pista a la escena del crimen en otro de mis fics, en concreto Conspiración D.

Sobre los niños elegidos, hasta el 5 no saldrá nadie, y sus visitas no serán frecuentes, pero lo que ocurra con Black tendrá repercusiones para ellos. Para todo lo demás, pulsa review this chapter.

Volveré(en serio, lo haré).


	3. Butterflies and hurricanes

Nuevo capítulo, nuevo songfic. En este capítulo, Black llega al Mar Oscuro y tiene su primer contacto con las sombras digitales. ¿Se habrán hecho amiguitos?Leed para saberlo.

Por cierto, a imitación de mi colega **SpyTaku299, **he colgado en mi perfil la imagen de los personajes creados por mí, empezando por Megumi.

La canción que da nombre a este capítulo es Butterflies and hurricanes, de Muse.

* * *

><p><strong>BUTTERFLIES AND HURRICANES<strong>

Black observa a su alrededor, al cadáver de su enemigo. No, aquel no era el enemigo por el que había vuelto. Pero, por un instante, le había odiado como nunca odio nada.

A su lado, un círculo de Oscuridad le llama, cual seductores cantos de sirena. Por allí se fue Megumi. La echa de menos, pero es muy confuso. Recuerdos de dos vidas se entremezclan, y Black no está seguro de quien es realmente Megumi.¿Ella le creó?¿Ella le mató?Era algo que Black no era capaz de discernir en aquel momento, pero lo que sí sabía era que esa niña le importaba, y que la Oscuridad era peligrosa. Eso lo sabía demasiado bien.

Entra en la Oscuridad. Se siente cómodo dentro de ella, pero en esos momentos está buscando otra cosa. Sale de la Oscuridad, y resulta que sale de un túnel para llegar a una lúgubre playa. Pero no está solo. Decenas de seres le observan amenazadoramente.

Change everything you are

And everything you were

Your number has been called

_Cambia todo lo que eres_

_y todo lo que has sido_

_Tu número ha sido marcado_

Black sigue andando sin inmutarse por la presencia de esas criaturas¿Digimons?Tal vez, pero a su lado, en la Oscuridad, él era un Dios. Un Dios entre insectos.

Está en el centro de esos digimons cuando el que parecía su líder le habló:

-¿Eres tú?

Black se paró y le miró. Era una especie de diablo rojo y negro. No era nadie para Black.

-No sé de que me hablas. Pero apartate de mi camino o morirás.

Fights and battles have begun

Revenge will surely come

Your hard times are ahead

_Las peleas y batallas han comenzado_

_La venganza vendrá seguro_

_Tus momentos duros están por llegar_

-¡Insolente bastardo!¡Mátadle!

Los digimons se acercaron a Black con intenciones asesinas. Este los evaluó. IceDevimons, Fugamons, Saberdramons yVermilimons. Ninguno estaba a su altura. Qué desilusión. Un Fugamon se acercó corriendo a golpearle. Insensato. En una fracción de segundo Black le rajó de abajo arriba con su matadramon destruyéndolo. Miró al resto con un brillo en los ojos. En eso era el mejor.

Best, you've got to be the best

You've got to change the world

And use this chance to be heard

Your time is now

_El mejor, tienes que ser el mejor_

_Tienes que cambiar el mundo_

_Y usar esta oportunidad para ser escuchado_

_Tu momento es ahora_

-¡¿No le habéis oído?-clamó Black-¡Mátadme!

Dos Saberdramons se abalanzaron sobre él, pero Black cruzo los brazos desgarrando al Saberdramon izquierdo con el matadramon derecho y viceversa. Sintió frío, un IceDevimon le atacaba. Voló raso hacia él ensartándole con los cuernos. Notó como se acercaban tras él.

-¡Tornado negro!

Change everything you are

And everything you were

Your number has been called

_Cambia todo lo que eres_

_y todo lo que has sido_

_Tu número ha sido marcado_

Black atravesó a sus desconcertados oponentes con su tornado negro y dejo de girar a varios metros sobre la playa. Quedaban dos IceDevimon, un Vermilimon, y tres Fugamons, todos muy juntos mirándole con una mueca de terror.

-¡Fuerza de Gea!

El ataque destruyó a los seis digimons al instante y transformó la arena de la playa en cristal, tal era su poder, solo quedaba el líder de ess digimons, y Black preparó una nueva Fuerza de Gea.

Fights and battles have begun

Revenge will surely come

Your hard times are ahead

_Las peleas y batallas han comenzado_

_La venganza vendrá seguro_

_Tus momentos duros están por llegar_

Pero era entonces, en aquella vorágine destructiva, donde Black sabía lo que tenía que hacer, cuando no pudo evitar pensar que si Megumi le viera probablemente se avergonzaría de él. Lo que hace que empiece a echarla muchísimo de menos, y que una lágrima le resbalé por el casco. Todo es tan confuso...solo quiere encontrar a su amiga.

Best, you've got to be the best

You've got to change the world

And use this chance to be heard

Your time is now

_El mejor, tienes que ser el mejor_

_Tienes que cambiar el mundo_

_Y usar esta oportunidad para ser escuchado_

_Tu momento es ahora_

Black tomo tierra y se dirigió al líder, quien empezó a sonreír, y cuando Black llegó a su lado, ya reía escandalosamente.

-¡Eres él!¡Lo eres!¡Y ni siquiera lo sabes!

La reacción de Black fue agarrarlo por la cabeza, arrojarlo al suelo, colocarse sobre su espalda inmovilizándolo, y colocar su matadramon sobre su nuca.

-¿Quién soy?Tu vida depende de la respuesta, así que no me andaría con jueguecitos.

-Eres...el digimon de la Oscuridad.

Black se quedó callado. ¿Era un digimon?¿Él?No lo creía. No sabría decir por qué, pero tenía la impresión de haber sido creado artificialmente, no una, sino dos veces. ¿Pero sino era un digimon, que es lo que era?Miro al ser que tenía bajo él.

-¿Y quienes sois vosotros?

-Nosotros...somos sombras digitales. Digimons que nunca renacimos, pero que vivimos una segunda vida gracias al poder oscuro y el poder ancestral.

Sombras digitales. Digimons. Se sentía más ligado a los primeros que a los segundos, pero entonces...las sombras digitales que había destruido eran iguales que él. Eran sus hermanos. Aflojo la presión.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Phelesmon.-dijo la sombra digital poniéndose en pie.

-¿Dónde está la niña?

-¡Ah!Era tu compañera.¿Quieres recuperarla?

-Sí.-contestó Black con frialdad.

-Hagamos un trato, yo te digo dónde está...y tu matas a los niños elegidos.

Don't let yourself down

And don't let yourself go

Your last chance have arrived

_No te derrumbes a ti mismo_

_Y no te dejes ir_

_Tú ultima oportunidad ha llegado_

¿Niños elegidos?Otra vida. Sí, los recordaba. Siempre atacándole. Agumon.¿Amigos?

Black agarró violentamente por el cuello a Phelesmon y le llevó hacia el mar. Con pasmosa facilidad, introdujo su cabeza en el agua. Notaba como su cuerpo se convulsionaba. Le sacó la cabeza y dijo:

-Este es el trato. Si no hablas, mueres. Si no dices la verdad, mueres. Si no está viva, mueres dolorosamente. Ahora, habla.

-Está...en la Isla de la Reina muerte.

-¿Cómo llegó hasta allí?

-Vuela en esa dirección. Es la primera isla que verás, y la única en muchos miles de kilómetros.

Sin decir palabra, Black soltó a Phelesmon, tomó carrerilla, y voló hacia donde este le había indicado.

Best, you've got to be the best

You've got to change the world

And use this chance to be heard

Your time is now

_El mejor, tienes que ser el mejor_

_Tienes que cambiar el mundo_

_Y usar esta oportunidad para ser escuchado_

_Tu momento es ahora_

No muy lejos, en un bosque cercano, un digimon había captado la escena sin ser visto. Darkdramon.

-Vaya, vaya. Interesante giro de los acontecimientos.

* * *

><p><strong>DIGIMON ANALYZER<strong>

Como podéis ver, nos metemos de cabeza en el Mar Oscuro y lo primero que pasa es que Black es atacado por las sombras digitales. Las destruye, pero al saber lo que son se siente culpable, pues se siente identificado. Esto será una constante en los primeros capítulos, luego esto irá evolucionando, ya veréis como.

Los digimons que aparecen:

Saberdramon:subtipo maligno de Birdramon. Es como este, pero en negro. En la zona de tiempo rápido del Digimon World hay unos cuantos.

Fugamon:subtipo de Ogremon. En Árboles de Niebla del Digimon World hay bastantes.

Vermilimon:subtipo de Monochromon, que puede hallarse en la zoza de tiempo lento del Digimon World.

IceDevimon:subtipo de hielo de Devimon que empezó como relleno en la Tierra Helada de Digimon World, pero que con el paso de las temporadas se le fue confiriendo mucha entidad:en Tamers es un maloso de un solo capítulo, pero era un capullo de la vieja escuela, lo mejor antes de los Deva; en Frontier les puso en muchos apuros tras ser derrotado Kerpymon, lo que apoya mi teoría de que en Frontier se pasaron el nivel por (CENSURADO).

Phelesmon:digimon de nivel mega derivado del Mefistófeles de Fausto, lo cual permite cientos de posibilidades. Hasta bien entrado el fic, será el maloso a batir.

Darkdramon:este, como sabréis si leistéis El retorno del Diablo es el más fuerte de los cinco digimons oscuros que Barbamon liberó para servir a Demon, y el único que sobrevivió. Es además uno de los pocos que conocen el contenido de la Profecía Oscura, que él mismo destruyó. Es una especie de _outsider_, alguien que está esperando su momento en las sombras, y haciendo intervenciones clave.

De hecho, será corriente ver varios personajes de corte similar, lo que dará pie a diversas facciones, a sorprendentes alianzas, y a un clima de desconfianza, ya que todos tendrán intereses ocultos...pero me estoy adelantando.

Por último, la Isla de la Reina Muerte es el lugar donde se entreno el mejor personaje de Saint Seiya. Uno que ni mangaba las armaduras a otros, ni mataba a sus más íntimos amigos para luego echarse a llorar, ni solía quedarse ciego cada mediados de mes, ni jugaba con cadenitas como su hermanito.

Eso es todo, próximo capítulo songfic, esta vez en alemán.

Auch Wiedersehen.


	4. Out of the Dark

Cuarto capítulo y tercer songfic, con lo que acaba lo que podríamos denominar como introducción, y tras lo que empezarán las explicaciones y la acción digamos que más pura(no en medio de songfics).

En esta ocasión, la canción es de un genio de proporciones legendarias. Nacido en Austria, este excéntrico personaje vivió rápido y murió joven, dejando un legado musical único.¿Mozart?¡Qué carajo Mozart!¡Estoy hablando del único e inimitable Johann Hölzel, mejor conocido como FALCO!

* * *

><p><strong>OUT OF THE DARK<strong>

Agua. No un agua normal, sino un agua que parecía fluir a costa del sufrimiento y la desesperación. Y Black estaba sufriendo desesperadamente. La Isla de la Reina Muerte. No parecía el lugar adecuado para una niña de ocho años. Black aumento su velocidad, volando a ras del agua, tratando de no pensar en nada, pero en su mente veía nítidamente cruentas imágenes de Megumi siendo torturada por esas sombras digitales. Y eso llevaría a una lucha, que a su vez podía herir a Megumi si no era cuidadoso. Tampoco podía ignorar que las sombras digitales eran digimons revividos con el poder de la Oscuridad, que era algo muy parecido a lo que era él. Pero no quería pensar en ello, debía centrarse en sacar a Megumi de aquel lugar. Sin embargo, el Destino no se lo iba a poner fácil.

Del mar surgió un brazo que le sujetó la pierna.

Ich krieg von dir niemals genug  
>Du bist in jedem Atemzug<br>Alles dreht sich nur um dich  
>warum ausgerechnet ich?<p>

_Nunca consigo lo suficiente de ti  
>Estás en cada respiración<br>todo gira en torno ti  
>¿Por qué yo?<em>

Black se desembarazó de aquel que le sujetaba agitando la pierna, pero docenas de criaturas similares a aquella emergieron. Aquellos no eran sombras digitales, sino que parecían estar compuestos de la mismísima Oscuridad.

-¡...agarradlo...!

-¡...no es digno...!

-¡...no era el trato...!

Zähl die Stunden, die Sekunden  
>doch die Zeit scheint still zu steh'n<br>Hab mich geschunden, gewunden  
>laß mich gehen<p>

_Contando las horas, los segundos  
>Pero el tiempo parece estar parado<br>estoy magullado herido  
>déjame ir<em>

-¡No tengo tiempo para esto!¡Fuerza de Gea!

El ataque de Black dio de lleno en esos entes, pero no les afectó en lo más mínimo.

-¡...es fuerte...!

-¡...no era el trato...!

-¡...nuestro dios es sabio...!

-¡...es indigno...!

Black trato de alejarse de allí, pero las criaturas lo atraparon. El Destino le tendía una emboscada.

was willst Du noch? Willst Du meine Tage zählen?  
>Warum mußt Du mich mit meiner Sehnsucht quälen?<br>Deine Hölle brennt in mir

_¿Qué quieres?¿ Quieres contar mis días?  
>¿Por qué tienes el deseo de torturarme?<br>Tu infierno está quemando en mí._

Los extraños entes arrastraron a Black, tratando de introducirlo en el agua. Y Black sabía que eso sería su fin. Tal vez fuera mejor así. Megumi...

Du bist mein Überlebensexlixier  
>Ich bin zerrissen wann kommst Du meine Wunden küssen?<p>

_Tú eres mi supervivencia  
>Estoy roto, ¿cuando vas a venir a besar mis heridas?<br>_

-¡No!¡Soltadme!¡Tengo que sacarla de aquí!

-¡...únete...!

-¡...se uno de nosotros...!

Out of the dark Hörst Du die Stimme, die dir sagt  
>Into the light I give up and close my eyes<br>Out of the dark Hörst Du die Stimme, die dir sagt  
>Into the light I give up and you waste your tears to the night<p>

_Fuera de la Oscuridad - se escucha la voz que dice  
>Dentro de la Luz - Me doy por vencido y cierro los ojos<br>Fuera de la Oscuridad - se escucha la voz que le dice que  
>Dentro de la Luz - Me doy por vencido y pierdes las lágrimas en la noche <em>

-¡DÉ-JAD-ME!

-¡...se digno...!

-¡...se uno de nosotros...!

Oscuridad. Por todas partes. Le rodeaba, entraba en él, se fundía con él. ¿Quiénes eran esas criaturas?Nadie, pero él...en la Oscuridad, él era como un Dios.

-¡Tempestad del Caos Negro!

Ich bin bereit, denn es ist Zeit  
>für unser'n Pakt über die Ewigkeit<br>Du bist schon da, ganz nah ich kann Dich spür'n  
>Laß mich verführ'n, laß mich entführ'n<br>Heute Nacht zum letzten Mal ergeben deiner Macht

_Estoy listo, porque es el tiempo  
>Nuestro pacto por toda la eternidad<br>Ya estás allí - tan cerca, puedo incitarte  
>Déjeme seguir, permítame escapar<em>  
><em>Esta noche fue la última vez que puso de manifiesto su poder.<em>

Negro. Black abrió los ojos. Las criaturas se habían ido, pero él estaba exhausto. Frente a él, algo familiar. Algo de otra vida. Una Torre Oscura. Muchas, repartidas a lo largo de aquella isla donde se respiraba puro odio.

Reich mir die Hand, mein Leben Nenn mir den Preis  
>Ich schenk' Dir gestern, heute und morgen<br>Und dann schließt sich der Kreis  
>Kein Weg zurück, das weiße Licht rückt<br>näher, Stück für Stück will mich ergeben

_Dame tu mano, mi vida, dime el precio  
>Yo regalo para ti ayer, hoy y mañana<br>y entonces llegamos al punto de partido  
>No hay camino de regreso, la luz blanca se acerca más<em>  
><em>Me levantaré<em>

Ando por la isla. Torres de Oscuridad. Recuerdos. Muerte. Vida.

muß ich denn sterben, um zu leben?

_¿Acaso tengo que morir, para vivir?_

Miró al frente. Una sombra digital.

-No deberías estar aquí.

-He venido a por una amiga.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Puedes llamarme Black.¿Y tú?

-Soy BlackMetalGarurumon.

Out of the Dark Hörst Du die Stimme, die dir sagt  
>Into the Light I give up and close my eyes<br>Out of the Dark Hörst Du die Stimme, die dir sagt  
>Into the Light I give up and you waste your tears to the night<p>

_Fuera de la Oscuridad - se escucha la voz que dice  
>Dentro de la Luz - Me doy por vencido y cierro los ojos<br>Fuera de la Oscuridad - se escucha la voz que le dice que  
>Dentro de la Luz - Me doy por vencido y pierdes las lágrimas en la noche<em>

-¿Dónde está la niña?

-Abajo, en las cavernas.-Black reanudo su marcha, pero BlackMetalGarurumon le interrumpió-Si bajas, te matarán.

-No si yo os mató primero.

(Gitarrensolo)

-No lo conseguirás.

-No voy a abandonarla.

-¿Vale la pena?

Black miró a los ojos a BlackMetalGarurumon.

-Vale la pena morir. Vale la pena matar. Vale la pena ir al infierno.

BlackMetalGarurumon sonrió.

-Y tú has hecho las tres cosas. Espera aquí.-la sombra digital se adentró en las tinieblas subtérraneas de la isla, y tras un rato, apareció con Megumi, inconsciente, colgando de sus fauces.

Out of the Dark Hörst Du die Stimme, die dir sagt  
>Into the Light I give up and close my eyes<br>Out of the Dark Hörst Du die Stimme, die dir sagt  
>Into the Light I give up and you waste your tears to the night<p>

_Fuera de la Oscuridad - se escucha la voz que dice  
>Dentro de la Luz - Me doy por vencido y cierro los ojos<br>Fuera de la Oscuridad - se escucha la voz que le dice que  
>Dentro de la Luz - Me doy por vencido y pierdes las lágrimas en la noche <em>

-¿Está bien?

-No. La Oscuridad de este lugar la matará. Y además, tiene la pierna rota. Llevátela.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?

-No quiero que nadie sufra más de lo necesario.

-Gracias.

-La próxima vez nos enfrentaremos.

-Preferiría no hacerlo.-dijo Black mientras regresaba volando a la playa con Megumi en brazos.

* * *

><p><strong>DIGIMON ANALYZER<strong>

Ah, Falco, no puedo ser imparcial con él. Está canción, _Out of the Dark_, es mi preferida, y la principal de su álbum _Out of the Dark(Into the Light)_, que había terminado unos días antes de su fallecimiento. Por cierto que mirando las letras de las canciones más, ejem, erótico-festivas de ese álbum se me han ocurrido unos cuantos songfics de humor, que subiré más adelante en el fic Vivimos siempre juntos. Volviendo a la canción de este capítulo, puede decirse que está dirigida al Destino y a Megumi, alternativamente.

Ya en materia, hacen su aparición los entes, batracios, Divermons(nunca quedó claro que eran)adoradores de Dragomon, y su comportamiento es sumamente misterioso.

La Tempestad del Caos Negro es un ataque inventado por moi, que cualquier digimon puede realizar liberando súbitamente el poder de la Oscuridad de su interior y de su entorno. En mis fics ya lo uso WarGreymon al absorber el poder de la Oscuridad del sello creado por Black.¿Hay alguna conexión?Evidentemente sí, sabréis algo más en el siguiente capítulo.

Umm, la Isla de la Reina Muerte está plagada de Torres Oscuras. Creo que fue Oikawa quien comentó que las Torres Oscuras(o Agujas de Control) eran originarias del Mar Oscuro, pero ese concepto, como tantos de 02, fue abandonado sin mayor explicación. Explicación que encontraréis en este fic.

¡BlackMetalGarurumon!¿Cómo os quedáis?Atención a la relación entre Black y este personaje, pues será crucial. Por cierto, la frase que dice Black(Vale la pena morir. Vale la pena matar. Vale la pena ir al infierno.) está extraída de Sin City, cómic de Frank Miller. La dice Marv, el personaje que en la película hacía Mickey Rourke.

Como crucial es que Black saque a Megumi del Mar Oscuro, pero¿A dónde?

Eso es todo. Dejen reviews si les ha gustado, y si no, también. Hasta el próximo capítulo.


End file.
